phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mom's in the House
When Phineas and Ferb can’t find Perry, they decide to create the Perrytronic 3000, a mechanical structure that can assume any form. Of course, being aware of the boys’ every move, Candace decides to take a different tactic on her busting approach by using a new technique that keeps Phineas and Ferb from finishing their Perry project. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invents a Duplicator-Inator-2 so that he can duplicate his own head and make himself twice as smart. Summary Phineas and Ferb are in the yard. Linda walks out and asks what they're going to do today, to which Phineas explains that they want to take Perry on a walk. Linda says that she's either going to make spaghetti and meatballs, or a spaghetti meatball, which is just spaghetti inside of a meatball. She heads to the store to get ingredients. Phineas asks Ferb where Perry is and it shows a quick image of different rooms of the house. He then decides to make a Perrytronic, which Ferb then finishes his sentence by pulling out a blueprint. It shows Perry circling Doofenshmirtz's with bat like wings. Monogram explains the plan while Doofenshmirtz watches, completely freaked out by Perry. He then decides he's finished and Perry punches him, before getting stuck in a bird cage. Doofenshmirtz reveals his plan to give himself two heads, as "two heads are better than one". He will do this using his Duplicator-Inator 2, wich also has a microwave installed. Back at the Flynn-Fletchers', Phineas tells Isabella to separate the eyes a little, as Perry's eyes are always out of focus. Inside Candace's room, she is yelling "Work! Work! Work!" which irritates Stacy. Candace explains to Stacy that it's her plan, called "Busy Bee Busting" or "B.B.Busting". Stacy isn't convinced, so leaves, disappointing Candace. Doofenshmirtz creates a him head, witch then drops to the floor. to carry on with the B.B.Busting technique, Candace gets the kids to do a "pre-test test". They fly into the air as the song Perrytronic plays. Doofenshmirtz and the Doof head can't come up with a good idea so decide to zap random things with the Duplicator-inator 2. They shoot Perry's arm, making a duplicate of it. The arm frees Perry, and the Doof head blames Doofenshmirtz on it. Then they accidentally make a bunch of Perry body parts. The inator shoots a beam out of Evil Inc. The beam goes past Phineas and Ferb's house, where the Perrytronic lands. Candace calls Linda, who is leaving the store. Seconds later, she is in the driveway bringing groceries inside. Candace asks her where she is, and she says she's in the kitchen. When Candace runs in, Linda isn't there, so she calls her again. Linda is in the bathroom when Candace calls. After awhile of that, Linda drives off for more supplies, and Candace notices that there are two houses. To fight off the Perry parts, Doof makes a bunch of him heads. As they fight, two Doof heads hold Perry in place with their mouths. Doofenshmirtz notices that their are two Perry arms on him. He struggles to get out, but then sees a Perry arm flying towards the self destruct button. But it then disappears, and so do the arms on Doof. He realizes that he still had the microwave attachment set to "Baked Potato", meaning that whatever he made would disappear after about three minutes. At the house, Linda pulls up and Candace tries to show her the two houses,but the second house disappears. Candace doesn't care, because the Perrytronic is still in the yard. Perry is surrounded by heads, but they disappear. With one head left to defeat, Perry grabs a golf club and hits the head knocking him off the balcony. The inator blows up, and a beam shoots out of it. Linda is trying to pick up her spaghetti meatball, when Candace comes in and tries to show her the Perrytronic, but the beam hits it. The two Perrytronics hit each other, and tumble all over the Tri-State Area. Linda then sees the real Perry and asks the kids what they want on their pizza. After the kids walk in the house, a dumbfounded Candace breaks the fourth wall saying she now has to "but-but-but". Transcript Songs *''Perrytronic'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *A Phantom Pain is an sensation in which a person who got their limbs amputated can still feel that their limb is still there even though it is amputated. *Phineas breaks the Fourth wall by saying the theme song would explain everything. Candace also does this stating she now has to "Bu-bu-but". Production Information *This episode appeared Disney Channel on Demand on February 24, 2012. *Along with "Minor Monogram", this is the fourth-longest time an episode had its segments premire seperatly. International Premieres *March 10, 2012 (Channel 13 Chile) *May 12, 2012 (Unitel Bolivia) *June 8, 2012 (Disney Channel Asia) *August 6, 2012 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) Errors *Perry enters D.E.I. with a pair of wings and is trapped in the cage, but later on the wings disappear while he is in the cage. *Although the first head to be duplicated was created first, it was the last to disappear, longer than the others created which should have lasted only for 3 minutes. *When Doofenshmitz's first head tells Doofenshmirtz to hit him, Doofenshmirtz hits the Duplicator-Inator 2 button 3 times, hitting Perry's hand and tail. But in the next scene, more than three of Perry's hands and tail were shown. *Candace knocks on the bathroom door to get Mom out, but the door is for the Mom's bedroom. (Identified by the pictures on either side) *When Doofenshmirtz's second head is yelling at him for accidentally letting Perry out of the cage, Doofenshmirtz's eyes are red. *This episode reveals that there is an empty lot next door to the Flynn-Fletcher house, but in previous episodes, there is another house in that empty lot. Continuity *Phineas and Ferb built another machine that looks like Perry. ("Perry Lays an Egg", "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Third time Linda stays at home while Phineas and Ferb build and play with their creation. ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?"). *Doofenshmirtz makes duplicates of himself again. ("Run Away Runway"). *Second time Doofenshmirtz makes an inator that "duplicates" anything. ("Hip Hip Parade") *Second time Doofenshmirtz says "nincompoop". ("Moon Farm") *Second time Perry bites Doofenshmirtz's finger. ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Doofenshmirtz says "Dummkopf" again. ("Finding Mary McGuffin", "The Doof Side of the Moon") *The Mambo No. 5 plays again. ("The Chronicles of Meap", "Canderemy") *One of the forms of the Perrytronic 3000 looks like the Giant floating baby head. *Second time Doofenshmirtz mentions volition. ("Brain Drain") *This is the fourteenth episode to have live action shots. ("Rollercoaster", "Candace Loses Her Head","Lights, Candace, Action!", "Out to Launch", "The Chronicles of Meap", "We Call it Maze", "Rollercoaster: The Musical!", "Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "Moon Farm", "Mommy Can You Hear Me?", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-Stone Area") *This is third time that Stacy is annoyed with Candace busting her brothers (Canderemy, Phineas and Ferb-Busters!) Allusions *'Gigantor' - The Perrytronic theme parodies the theme to the '60s anime about a giant robot. *'The Wizard of Oz' - When Perry is trapped in the cage, he closely resembles the flying monkeys. *'The Addams Family' - When Doofenshmirtz makes a duplicate of Perry's arm it lands, and moves in a way similar to that of Thing. *'Angry Birds' - When Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws his duplicate heads, the heads have a similiar shape to the yellow birds. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Kelly Hu as Stacy }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn